3 War of the Worlds: Lost and Forgotten
by Andraste Straton
Summary: Dean is back with a vengeance and Jared is playing on Ruby's mind. Fred forgets everything and George and Ivy are getting married! Confused, me too, R
1. Chapter 1

**Triquel Time! Still only 4 reviews for the whole series guys, c'mon pull it together!**

The single light swung precariouslY from its point in the ceiling. The bulb flashing in and out of my eyes as 6 tanned, tall and terrifying guys who vaguely reminded me of Jared stood, arms crossed in front of me.

"Who are you?"

The beefiest, and with a surprisingly deep voice spoke. "Unimportant."

"Where am I?"

"Unimportant"

"Why am I here?"

"Now we're getting somewhere" one of the younger ones said, grinning. "Look, I have a husband who will most probably be waking up soon and wondering where I am."

"At 4 o clock in the morning?" One said skeptically. I snarled "So, why am I here?" I hissed. "Ooh feisty, I see what Jared sees in her." My mind's confusion cleared like a dustcloud.

"You're Jared's...brothers?" I guessed, they laughed "You could say that." They all talked like they were answering for the group.

"Yeah we have a few things to explain. Basically you are Jared's imprint."

"And he's been moping around driving us mad for days, so just go out with him, make his day, and trust us you'll love him."

"No I wont, leave me alone, all you freaks, I dont want to know you, I have just got married, like a month ago, and I love my husband, more than life, I have fought to keep him and i'm not going to give him up for a tall, tanned twat on steroids."

" You don't know him, seriously, please give him a chance."

"No. What are you going to do about it? Keep me here, Fred will come and kill the lot of you."

"Really? Why can't you, you're half vamp right?" I grinned and picked my tiger. They all looked at each other, grinning, like there was some secret. Oh yeah, Jared was the wolf wasn't he...so they all were. I laughed, through my tiger vocal chords. "Paul, enlighten her."

He phased and I decided to copy him, changing into a huge albino wolf. "This girls got moves," I heard my praise, with my head.

"Confused huh, well I hear your thoughts you hear mine, welcome to the pack, well sortof." I mentally screamed and Paul winced. He then gave me a play by play of Jared, from the time when I turned him down in the park. He was so depressed, really. I felt guilty, and I also saw how bonding this "imprinting" was, how he felt towards me.

I also saw me in his mind, an angel, cloaked in light, even though I was half vampire. Then Fred, ha, this was funny, he hated him so much. All the guilt I felt evaporated, I could never love something that could hate Fred so much, I didn't want this at all. I changed back humanish and shook my head, running out of the door and catching the scent of the path they took me hear by.

I changed into a horse and galloped straight for home, the events in Pauls head playing out in mine, over and over again.

When I got home I quietly got back into bed with Fred, who without waking adjusted to me being there, stretching his arms around me and holding me close.

I kissed his head and sighed, settling into his side and drifting off.

-Dream-

_I was walking through the park and a mysterious guy about my age walked up to me. "Hi I'm Jared" He said cheerily. I smiled, he had a lovely smile too, "I'm Ruby, you seem familiar, do I know you?"_

_"No I'd remember, do you want to take a stroll?"_

The dream skipped now to a few months later I guessed. I was at my and Fred's flat, Jared had walked me to the door.

_"Hadn't you better go, I still haven't told Fred about...us" He nodded and leant in to kiss me. He did kiss me, and I was enjoying it, it was welcoming, safe, like we were meant to be. "I'll see you soon Rubes." That was Freds nickname for me, no, no, I dont want this. I thought numbly, it would do no good._

It flicked again, I was in our flat, packing my things.

"_Fred, i've been over this, we had some great times but I'm just ready to move on, I'm sorry but I can't stay here."_

_"But Rubes, please, just give me another chance, I can change, what did I do wrong, I'll change, Ruby, you can't do this. After all we've been through,"_

_I turned, with bags of my things and walked out of the door, tears threatening to betray me in my eyes. I walked straight into Jared's arms._

_-end of dream-_

I sat bolt upright in bed, breathing hard, crying even harder. Fred groaned and sat up with me. "Ruby, is that you? Mm, are you ok?" I sniffed and wiped my eyes, trying to hide my shame.

"Ruby, you're crying, what happened?"

"Nightmare, it's nothing,"

"Tell me"

"I dreamt that the Volturi had killed you anyway, and they'd actually made me kill you," So one little lie wouldn't kill me. Fred hugged me and soothed me. "Ruby I have somewhere to show you." He picked me up and carried me to where his broom was stashed, then got on and flew carrying me. Being Ex-Gryffindor beater he could fly with his hands full.

We were in the forest surrounding the burrow, darting between trees until Fred hovered expectantly about 3 feet above the ground.

"We're here," I looked around and the turned back to Fred "What it's just a bunch of trees?" He pointed skyward. "Jump." I sprung lightly into the tree and found a perfectly concealed tree house, lined with tattered joke books and scars from failed pranks. Fred joined me and slipped his hands around my waist.

"It's me and George's old treehouse, I'm sure he'd hate the fact that you're here, but I always did like annoying him." I smiled and sat down on one of the huge beanbags. "It's nice, could do with a clean, but nice." He grinned beautifully and I sighed, he was mine, and he wanted me forever.

He sat next to me and I leant across, watching the tranquil sunrise from the window. Fred leant down and kissed me "So are you going to tell me what that dream really was about." I blushed and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Fred put his head into my shoulder as I finished telling him about my dream. "Oh, oh, Merlin, honey, why didn't you say?" I shrugged, "I was scared I guess, I thought you'd think that was what I wanted."

"I would never, look you woke up in the middle of the night crying about it, how could I think you wanted him?"

"Freddie" I sighed kissing him needily. "There's something else I need to tell you. Jared's-brothers-sortof took me and asked me why I wasn't with him, and they basically told me to give him a chance, I told them about you and I said no way."

"Rubes, I love you, I don't care if they forced him upon you, the fact you turned that down for me, it's amazing."

"There was no contest, after that honeymoon, absolutely no choice whatsoever."

"Come here, I want to hold you" I shifted to his lap and curled there, now a cat. He stroked me lovingly, and I purred. He laughed lazily and fondled with one of my velvety ears. I purred louder and curled my tail, which Fred then stroked out. I mewed lightly, my tail was sensetive, but Fred would take good care of it.

I climbed up onto his shoulders and arched my back along his neck, my fur bristling. He leant his head back against me, his unkempt red hair falling onto my back.

I walked around to his cheek and licked it. He then picked me up, his two warm hands cupping under my ribs. "I miss my human Ruby." I smiled and changed into my panther, curling up next to him. He stroked me right down my spine and then grabbed my tail. Hard enough to be uncomfortable, but not to hurt.

I snarled and turned to look at him with huge pleading eyes. He stayed firm. "Ruby, either I get you back now or no more honeymoon like nights."

I grumbled in a growl and turned back, with the lack of tail his release on me disappeared. I turned around grinning mischeviously, at what it had cloothed me in, a short white, lacy nightdress.

"Ruby, did you tell it to do that?" I pouted "Are you complaining?" I accused, starting to turn and walk away. In less than a second Fred had got up, came over to me and grabbed my wrist. "No, I was just wondering." Then he turned invisible and had me up against a wall.

"That is not funny Frederick Weasley." I whined, worried about what he would do while invisible. "That is so funny Ruby Weasley." He murmered, his mouth was by my ear, I could feel the breath on my neck. Then I felt a small series of pin prick like sensations on my neck and realised he was biting me, little by little, nipping along my collar bone.

"Freddie, stop it, I want to be able to see you." I whined, reaching out 'til I could feel his hair. I twisted a few strands in my hands and he sighed "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Maybe murdered a few people in a past life. No-one deserves a girlfriend this bad without reason." He laughed, "I must've been a saint"

"So Mr Weasley, either you appear or I go feral forever."

"Fine" He huffed. I smiled and saw my husband re-appear in front of me. I caught a scent on the breeze and swore under my breath. "Ruby, What is it?"

"Nightmare." I said plainly, dropping down the hole in the floor and landing in a crouch as Jared came into view. "Ruby" he exclaimed, jogging over and hugging me tightly. I cleared my throat and he dropped me, I heard a feral growl from behind me and realised Fred was behind me, invisible.

"I'm so sorry, for them, what they did, idiots, please look, forget that, Ruby I love you."

"Bastard." Fred whispered in my ear. "Those twats take you and he comes here expecting you to fall for him. And he wakes you up in the middle of the night with nightmares."

"I am not telling him about the night**mare**" I emphasised the singular and Jared heard. "What nightmare?"

"Ummm," I changed into a horse and galloped off. Jared phased and followed me until I stopped and turned around "I had a nightmare that I chose you over him." Jared's face dropped and his lip trembled slightly before he steadied it. "Ruby, I-you, this can't happen!" He yelled before running off, I ran after him "Jared wait, I'm sorry"

"Just leave me alone." He snarled. I waited. "Fine, just makes my life easier." I huffed, walking back the way I came. Feed appeared behind me and I squealed.

"Freddie, why do you do that to me, one day I might just have a heart attack and die!" I panted, collapsing into his arms. He picked me up lovingly and walked back to the broom, lifting me on and flying home. Everything was then fine until I opened the door to my flat.

My dad, Dean, the one who ruined the best day of my life was sat smugly on my sofa. "Ruby, dear, you're home, and guess what? I'm magical." He smiled maliciously and I froze, "So, here goes, Imperio." I felt control slip from my body and glanced sideways at Fred for help.

He got out his wand and had it extended at my father, who, without breaking his hold on me flicked Fred backwards into a wall with a spell I had never encountered.

I felt Dean explore all of my assets, my power, my strength, my speed, but most of all my talent. He had me transfigure into various animals beforehis eyes, laughing at my changing form. He settled on a budgie and had me sit on his finger.

"Ruby, lets go, I have something special planned for him." He said, motioning to Fred's unconcious body. On the way out I heard Dean mutter a memory spell under his breath.

The impact this would have didn't quite register at that point, only that I was being kidnapped.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a gilded gold bird cage, still a budgie, I hated being a bird, it was so irritating. Having tiny small legs and wings. Ugh wings, and no teeth. I changed into a mouse, but it didn't work very well, it was a tiny cage and a mouse could only run around the floor. My dad walked in from the bedroom and came up close to the cage, his alcohol scented breath pricking my sensetive nostrils.

I squeaked and shrunk away from him. He opened the door, thrusting his hand in and dragging me out. I tried to bite him but his calloused hands were too much for my tiny mouse teeth.

"Don't try any of that my girl, I just had to get you away from that thing you call your husband."

I turned back human and he dropped me mid change. "Him? A thing, you're a monster and I hate you."

"Now don't talk to me like that or I will shove you back into that cage as you are." He threatned. "You don't scare me anymore. I have Fred and I know he will come after me, and then you are going to die."

Dean laughed in a way that scared me. "Fred won't be a knight in shining armour anymore, I wiped all traces of you from his memory, replaced everything that had a direct relation to you with lies. He doesn't know you exist."

* * *

**Fred's PoV**

Aw, my head. What had happened? I racked my brains and came up with nothing. I knew where I was, I knew the cute little dog that was curled by my side, but what I didn't know was how I ended up on the floor, "Nellie, hey darlin'" she got up and licked my face.

I decided early on that I had to go back to The Burrow and try and regain my head. I flew, leaving Nellie at home, with breakfast and water.

When I got to my previous home I strolled in and my mum bustled up to me "Hey, Fred how's Ruby? Where is she?"

"Ruby, uh, mum, who's Ruby?"

"Very funny Fred, but I'll play along. She's your wife darling, you got married a month ago." Wife. WIFE. I am married. Dad walked in and took one look at me, "Fred, are you feeling alright?"

"No, apparently I'm married to a girl called Ruby. I don't know a Ruby,"

"This is not good." Dad muttered, he took Mum off into a corner and they talked in hushed tones. Mum went a few shades paler and gulped "Really, are you sure it's the work of 'him'?" Dad shook his head and then they resumed talking.

Ron came downstairs and grinned at me "Hey Freddie, nice to see you back but, uh, where's the Mrs." Mum and Dad turned around and glared at Ron "What did I do?" Dad dragged him off and I sat at the table, my head buried in my hands, insisting to myself I would not forget my wife or my wedding.

"Fred, I need you to tell me everything you remember about a girl called Ruby Morden." Dad said, sitting opposite me.

"She was a girl in Ravenclaw, but what does she have to do with me?"

"You know you're half vampire right?" I nodded "So how did that happen?"

"The Volturi came to have a fight with us and me and Ivy got changed, Oh thats where I know Ruby, she was Ivy's best friend. Yeah she was pretty hot but nothing ever happened."

Mum put a hand to her forhead and walked away. "Are you sure son, you never even talked to her, nothing?" I shook my head and felt so useless. Here I was floundering to get back something that I didn't know I lost, when I felt something bigger was going on, something I needed to stop. But it was useless, there was nothing I could do if I didn't know what to do.

"Dad, somethings going to happen, maybe to this Ruby girl, maybe not, I just dont know but you have to do something."

"Wait, what, what is going on Fred?"

"Something bad is going to happen, is happening, and I don't know what to do to stop it."

* * *

Ruby's PoV

"Get off me!" I screamed as I was dragged out of where I was hiding, the wardrobe. "Trying to hide from me. I would've thought you know hiding is a bad idea from me."

"I don't care anymore, you've cause me so much pain that I can't feel any anymore. You took my Freddie away and I will always hate you Dean. Why are you doing this to me?" I said in a resigned voice.

"Because I told him to." A distinguished voice peeled from the living room I'd been made to clean yesterday, in no more than one of Dean's T-shirts. Being stared at the whole time by his steely blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I said, walking through in the same T-shirt, only reaching to my thighs. I felt extraordinarily under-dressed, he had a perfect black suit on, with a cape and cane with a silver snakes head.

"Lucius Malfoy." He said, catching a few stray strands of long, flowing white hair and putting them behind his ear. Draco, oh yeah, that's the one I killed. I smiled at the memory and Lucius got up, "You think this is funny" He hissed "You think killing my only son is funny, I'll show you, you insolent little wretch"

He drew his wand from the top of the cane and and had it at my neck, "I do see why my son liked you, you do have a certain...rare beauty. Trouble that was wasted on..Weasley." I could feel the distaste roll off his tongue.

"I love Fred, you're son was scum, lowlife, sleazy scum."

"My son was a better man than all of the Weasleys put together."

"Why because he inherited you're white blonde hair?" Lucius threw me to the floor and hissed at Dean "Get this thing out of my sight." I changed into a panther and snarled at both of them.

Lucius sighed and extended his wand at me "Imperio" I was then back as a bird and in my cage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ruby's PoV**

I woke up to Deans rough hands caressing my back. I was a house cat, curled on his lap. I had never transfigured in my sleep before. "You get your claws out and I ran a nice deep bath for you to get into."

I knew what the implications of that were. Drowning, or near drowning. I was up for that right now, without Fred I had nothing, I needed no other reason. My claws barely sunk through his jeans but he knew and picked my up by the scruff of my neck. I mewed and screeched and tried to get away.

The bath I found was icy cold and made my back arch so I was nearly in two. Right this second I remembered what an idiot my dad was. The window was open, I was a cat. I seized the oppotunity and jumped. If I died, whatever, if I didn't I was re-claiming my husband, whether I had to seduce him again or not.

Thankfully, I landed on my feet and absorbed the impact, but before my dad could even notice I was gone I ran, still a cat for the bushes, the changed into a cheetah and ran as fast as I could in the direction towards the town.

Then I changed back human and wandered, trying to blend in. Not easy when you're pale, wearing all white and have black eyes. God I needed to feed.

I kept checking behind me nervously and praying that Dean hadn't followed me. He hadn't as far as I could tell. I was so busy scanning the crowds behind me I hadn't realised when I walked straight into some guy.

I gasped and expected it to be Dean, I was so scared he'd followed me. The face I was looking up at was one that momentarily sent me so muchrelief that I flung myself straight at him in a hug.

"Ruby! We've got her Arthur!" He said wrapping his arms around me. "We have to go now, I think Dean might follow me." Lupin nodded and led me into a deserted shop, then upstairs and into a room that once was a bedroom, now it had a few armchairs. Arthur Weasley followed us a few moments later.

"Ruby, what a relief! We've been worried sick, Fred told us that something bad was going to happen and we just knew it would be to do with you."

"Oh my god, Fred, is he ok? My dad he took me from all of his memories, I've lost him, he's not going to know who I am." I cried, bunching my legs up onto the chair I was sitting in.

Lupin put a comforting hand on my knee "He will remember, Dean isn't that good a wizard, there are cracks, if only we can find out what they are then we can jog his memory and make him remember you."

"How long will that take?"

"We don't know exactly, actually we don't know at all, but the more time you spend around him the more likely it is that you're going to say something or do something that will open the floodgates." Arthur said form the doorway.

I rubbed the back of my neck, it still hurt from where Dean had picked me up earlier. "Ruby, what did Dean do to you?"

"Well, he hit me, kicked me, made me clean, almost killed me by drowning and well I know who's behind it all." Lupin leaned forwards and Arthur turned towards me. "Lucius Malfoy." Arthur started pacing and Lupin stood up "Of course, who else would hate you enough to tell your dad where to find you and teach him the right memory spells. Lucius. One he hates your family Arthur and Ruby, you killed malfoy didn't you."

I blushed and nodded. "I'm so sorry but I really need to hunt,can you please take me kinda far away, I don't want to be around here." They nodded and took me out of a back door. I changed into a horse and galloped beside them flying. After I'd hunted they took me back to The Burrow, for something I was dreading. Seeing my Fred with no clue who I was.

I walked in and Molly walked over, giving me a hug "Ruby dear, are you ok, is there anything I can get you?"

"My old Fred back please." I said quietly, smiling sadly. "Well, you never know, seeing you might just do the trick. Dinner's ready in 5 minutes, do you want to run back to yours and get osme other clothes on?" I nodded and started to head for the door, concious of how short the T-shirt was on me.

I heard footsteps down the stairs and then suddenly they stopped. "Woah, who is this mum?" My heart sank, he didn't recognise me. I turned, permitting myself one las look at his exquisite naive face before I left.

"This is Ruby, remember her? From school perhaps?" Molly urged. "You're Ivy's friend, right?" I nodded, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm Ivy's friend, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, uh why are you going?" He asked taking a step towards me. "I have to get changed."

"I think I have some clothes in your size at my house, do you want me to take you?" I smiled and nodded. He led me out of the house and into an awaiting car.

"Driving? You look more like the flying type to me." He blushed "Well yeah, but I didn't know how good you were so...anyway, you're not human are you?"

"You caught me, I'm half vampire, half witch, oh and I can transfigure into any animal. How about you, do you have a power?"

"Well I can turn invisible, it's kindof cool."

"It is," he pulled into our garage and lead me to our flat. "Here we are, home sweet home." said with an elaborate sweep of is hand. A silent and lonely tear rolled down my face, Nellie came bounding up to me and i picked her up and hugged her "I used to have a friend who loved her, she used to carry her everywhere." He smiled.

"She likes you." I smiled and stroked her, knowing that was me he was referring to. I sighed and put her down, but she stayed by my ankles. She knew that I was her owner.

"I miss you too Nellie," I whispered. Fred looked at me, confused "Do I know you? Or does she?"

"Would you be scared if I told you I was that friend that carried Nellie everywhere, we bought this house together, Freddie, I live with you." He shook his head, "Could you just get changed, I need to think."


	5. Chapter 5

Molly set the piping hot food in front of me and I ate, Fred had not remembered that we lived together and had denied the whole thing. This had completely ripped me to shreds so I sat in the wardrobe crying for 5 minutes before I got changed.

I started eating absently, my eyes never leaving Fred. He had no clue. Sure, he was attracted to me, whenever he met my gaze he blushed and looked away.

I couldn't take this, I had to get out of here. I'd have to apologise to Arthur and Lupin later but I could not stand to be around Fred for days, knowing that he had no clue I was his wife.

As soon as I'd finished I got up, excused myself and left, crying as soon as I got out of the door, stupidly close, Fred could hear me. "Was that me?" He said innocently.

Fred had said that since he'd be staying at the Burrow for a bit I could stay at the flat. I took him up on this and basically fell onto the sofa. Nellie licked my hand and I stroked her. "What would you do Nells?" She sat down and cocked her head, not understanding me. Suddenly, her tail started wagging a mile a minute and the door knocked.

I got up mumbling "If that's Fred I am killing myself". The man behind the door was not Fred though, it was Jared. I sighed "Not now, please."

"Ruby, I know what's going on, with you and him, he lost his memory you can't bear to be with him, it hurts too much right?" I nodded and invited him in.

"How do you know?" I asked, sitting on the sofa. "I find it hard to leave you alone, you just sortof pull me towards you, I'm here for you, if you want to talk, or if you just want a hug, anything really"

"My dad came back and took me and fixed his memory so he remembers everything but me. I don't think I can carry on with him not knowing who I am, not knowing what we had."

"Ruby, I am sorry, but possibly, you should move on, I'm not just saying that because I want to be with you, I'm saying that because he probably wont remember."

I nodded sadly, Jared pulled me into a warm hug "Can I get you anything?" He whispered. "Some chocolate, alcohol perhaps. I'm not normally into it but it helps numb the pain" He laughed and put me down, "I'm on it"

I lied down on the sofa and Jared left. 10 minutes later he came back with 5 bars of Galaxy chocolate and way too much alcohol.

He set the various cans and bottles and bars onto the table and I surveyed it all, picking up a can of lager and throwing one to Jared. I cracked open the top and raised it slightly "To new beginnings" I toasted.

He echoed my toast and I downed it in one, forgetting my talent for gettiing rid of alcohol at a scary pace. Jared looked at me wide eyed as I slammed the can down on the table and nothing sloshed inside.

I then grabbed at the bottle of vodka nd half of that was gone in an instant. After a further 15 minutes, 7 drinking games and a crate of lager going missing I staggered onto the sofa, falling on it upside down. I giggled and Jared swaggered over and kissed me. I squealed and grabbed around his neck, still upside-down.

"Mmm, Jared, I'm really...dizzy" I slurred. "I know, babe, hey, I got some more drink." I rolled off backwards and held Jared's shoulder to steady myself.

"Gimme" I said greedily, grabbing at the brightly coloured liquid in his hand. "Nu-uh, you need to show me you want it" I leapt on him, kissing him wildly. Then I pulled away "Forget the booze, I want something else."

The next morning I woke up draped across Jared, with a headache that could split the landmass of eurasia. "Jared, baby, what happened. I'm lost from my toast onwards."

"Well, I learnt you can down a can of Stella in 30 seconds flat. I also learnt You are a hell of a lot of fun when you're drunk."

"I didn't did I? Did I do with you what I vowed I would never do with anyone but the guy who had it done to him by me?"

"No? We didn't 'do it', you wanted to but I figured you weren't sober enough to consent, so you'd hate me for it."

"I love you Jared, thank-you so much," I sighed, in relief that I hadn't officially broken my wedding vows. "Oh, _Oh, _This is not good-" I murmured before running off to the bathroom.

I threw up the entire contents of my stomach and slumped by the side of the toilet. "Ugh, never let me drink that much again." I groaned. I threw up again and started crying.

Jared came in and held me. "Last night shouldn't have happened, I want Freddie back, I'm sorry." Jared hugged me harder "It's ok, I'll wait. You need time to get over him, I will wait for you to come around."

I smiled and got up. I need to go do something, I'm gonna call Ivy." Jared helped me up and got me my phone. I took it and speed dialled my best friend, the lucky one who still had her twin.

"Ives I really need a day out, can you meet me in town in a few minutes?"

"Yeah sure, god Rubes, it's early."

"I know, but I have a terrible hangover and need some serious retail threapy." She hung up after a groggy yes. I got dressed into something entirely normal.


	6. Chapter 6

I was waiting outside the boutique, head like hell, when the ever peppy Ivy came bounding up to me. "Whats wrong?" She asked, seeing my apparent mood.

"Oh I dunno, could it be I nearly slept with a guy I hardly know last night, or maybe I got uncontrollably drunk, oh I know, I've lost the love of my life because my evil dad decided I wasn't worthy of happiness."

"Alright, chill, look c'mon, lets go shop, I'm sure things will turn out alright, they always do." I shrugged, I was doubtful that things would turn out alright. Because right this second, Freddie , my Freddie did not know who I was, nor was he anywhere near to remembering.

Jared was slowly creeping into my good books, he was there for me when Fred couldn't be, and although I hated to admit it, I enjoyed waking up next to his astounding heat and firm-as-ever 6 pack. But I couldn't get too close, if Fred did remember me it would be no contest, I had to drop Jared like the red hot poker he was.

"Ivy? When is your wedding?" She replied with next week. I nodded and had a small idea of how I could jog Freds memory. "I have an idea, lets go get our dresses."

"Alright, and I know exactly what dress I want." She said matter-of-factly. After 6 hours of shopping for everything from earrings to shoes we decided it was time to go home. Ivy did invite me back to the Burrow but when I refused she understood.

"Keep trying to jog his memory for me please Ives,"I begged "I'll try Rubes but if anyone's gonna do it it's going to be you."

"But I cant Ivy, it's crazy, I go there and he looks at me like he knows and then it's like a cloud descends and all of a sudden he doesn't know who I am, it just hurts so much."

"I know-"

"NO, YOU DON'T! You don't know half of what I'm going through. I have lost the only thing in my life worth having because of my dad, I have gone back to drinking and feel like shit and the way I'm looking now even if Fred remembered me he wouldn't take me back, so Ivy what part of that do you know about!"

"Well none, because I'm sorry I wasn't born into an abusive family like you, but I am happy now, and even though you're not, well I'm sorry but I'm getting married in a week and I am not going to let you ruin that."

"Fine, I am going home to probably become an alcoholic, take any guy I can find and end up selling my body for money to buy more alcohol."

"Well good for you." She said storming off. I stormed off back home and found Jared waiting outside my flat. "Hey Ruby, you ok?" I shook my head and descended into tears. He pulled me onto the sofa and held me tightly while I cried myself out. "What happened, you were quite happy going out?"

I shook my head and then turned into him "I just miss him. Seeing Ivy and how happy she is with George just made me think how happy I was with him, I'm sorry, saying all this, it must be horrible for you to hear."

"No, you need someone to be here for you and that's me, I don't care what you do to me, it doesn't matter, I don't matter, I just need to see you happy."

"Well that's hardly likely. Jared, I'm so sorry for making you stay with me while I'm like this."

He smiled, "No problem, it's really my pleasure. I love you so much Ruby, I don't even care if you want him more than me, it doesn't matter," I got up and walked into the kitchen, rummaging around to find something to eat. I ended up making a saucepan full of boglanaise and dishing it up onto the table, I put a candle in an elaborate candle holder and lit it, calling Jared, who was currently sitting in the lounge watching something on TV. I had previously got changed into something decent, a nice short blue dress and I had put my hair up. I wanted to make an effort for him to make up for my appaling behaviour last night.

He walked in and grinned, a comforting warmth had spread outwards from my heart and at first it felt strange, but then familiar and I realised why. It was the warmth I felt when I was around Fred, one I hadn't felt in a while.

Jared pulled the chair out for me and then took the other himself. After a few bites of the meal he stopped and said how good it was, I smiled and told him it was really my mums recipe.

I remembered my mum, her cropped blonde hair, tall, thin, long legs. Always wanted to help me, nurture my magic abilities. At that point it was still a secret from my dad, so it was our special time. But of course Voldemort came along, my mum hid me, but I saw it all. It's a little fuzzy what happened, I was crying so hard but they asked her if she would join them, otherwise they would kill her. She stood tall and refused, and it all happened so quickly then, a female stepped forward "Brave, like your dear brother. He won't eb among the living much longer." Then it was done, in a flash of green light.

Jared obviously knew I was in one of my dazes and left me to it. I think the reason Dean turned on me was because I was so much like her, and I'd survived. That was no excuse though. He'd done so much to me and he would pay, someday, some how. I would make him pay.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up alone to the sound of a phone ringing. It had been a week since the vision of my mother had come to me and it took a while to remember what day it was, but when I did I filled with determination and hope.

Ivy's wedding, I knew what I was going to do and hoped to God it would work. It was my last chance, before I gave up on Fred forever and just settled with Jared.

Once I'd picked up my phone I was pelted with apologies and pleading to come and be her maid of honour. I smiled and agreed, apologising myself. The green dress still had bloodstains that I had tried so hard to get out. Jared ambled in after his afternoon walk with Nellie as I plaited the green ribbon into my hair and eyelined my eyes.

"Where are you going?" He yawned,

"To my best friends wedding, I'll see you later." I said, grabbing Nellie's lead and taking her with me. Jared loved her but I needed all the support I could get today, and that included from the dog. She was pretty huge now so it was hard to carry her, not that she minded.

I got in my Porsche and drove as fast as I could to the Burrow, confident that Fred wouldn't be there, him, George and all of the other guys had been kicked out. Molly welcomed me with wide arms. As they all knew of my plan my attire was no shock. Ivy was upstairs, Ginny doing her hair. "Ruby's here!" Molly called, prompting a scream and me running upstairs to hug the Bride-to-be.

"I'm so sorry Ives, I didn't mean to take out all the shit in my life on you."

"I'm sorry, I should've known, I know you want Fred back, and I don't see how this can fail!"

I smiled faintly, knowing it could well fail. After Ivy, Ginny and Molly were readywe left for the orchard. Not that any of us knew what the significance of that was. At the opening in the trees Ivy threw me a bouquet and started down the aisle. I felt everyone's eyes on us, it was pretty much the same congregation as my wedding, so they were all shocked to see me in my wedding dress, but of course I wasn't the focus, except from one person...Fred. He didn't take his eyes off me. Frowning all the while like there was something he couldn't quite grasp. I took m seat at the front, in between Molly and Lupin.

Lupin placed a comfoting hand on my thigh, and glancing back at Fred leant to my ear, "That looks promising." he whispered as the ceremony began under a million twinkling lights.

I was crying quietly half-way through, happiness for Ivy mostly, but then a little sorrow, for me and Fred's realtionship.

After that the charis were cleared and I noticed Alice Cullen arrive in the back, looking dazzling. Ivy saw her and ran over, then they walked off, whispering. Goerge came over to me and gave me a hug, "It's going to be fine," He whispered.

"How'd you know" I said grumpily, I was losing faith second by second now. "I just do." He replied, going off to hug his new wife, who was still talking with Alice.

I sat, hands folded in my lap on the edge of the clearing, never taking my eyes off Fred, who seemed equally upset. He was talking with Arthur and getting more and more frustrated. His hair was glowing in the dim lighted orchard and I sighed, knowing that my chances were getting slimmer.

About half-way through the reception I saw George, Alice and Ivy in a line at the back of the room

I saw them all mouthing something simultaneously, and worked out quite early on that it was "5...4...3...2...1" On one Fred's head snapped up to meet my scarlett eyes, "Ah shit," he muttered before jumping up and sprinting over to me. "Ruby!" He yelled desparately, I looked up at him, seeing a path of destruction he'd left behind him in his hurry to get to me.

Wait, the way he looked at me, desparation and guilt and downright love. I stood up just in time for him to crash into me and sweep me off my feet. I was crying by this point with pure happiness, and giggling like an idiot. I think Fred was crying too, and we were spinning and my feet weren't on the ground.

"Fred! Freddie! Put me down." I laughed. He shook his head and held me tighter "No, I am never letting you go again." I buried my head in his shoulder and let the emotions overpower me. "Please Freddie" I begged and he did, wiping his eyes. "I'm so sorry Ruby, I really am, I shouldn't have let that happen, Merlin look at how I treated you. How could I not remember you?"

"It was not your fault, hey, lets go, we have catching up to do." I grinned mischeviously and took his hand, towing him out of the orchard and to our tree house, where we could still hear the music from the party. I lept up and pulled Fred up too.

His tie got lost somewhere in the process and I started kissing him like a maniac. He was having trouble breathing and I was too happy to have him back to care.

After a few failed attempts to pull away Fred gave up and slowly wandered his hands around to my zip and I had no intention of stopping him.

His shirt ripped at the back and came off in my hands and then those hands shamelessly tousled his red hair. "Freddie," I murmured, subtly slipping his belt off.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up aching, having slept on a hard wooden floor, with an old blanket over me and Fred. I groaned and draped my thigh over his waist. Fred was still blissfully asleep, the memories of our fantastic night before in his head no doubt.

I snuggled into his side, and one of his arms, that was acting like a pillow automatically hugged me to him. I was still grinning, still in a little pain from my neck and back. I kissed his chest gently and sighed, closing my eyes against the steadily rising sun. I then heard whispers and giggles from under me and gently eased myself from Freds grasp to peer between floor boards.

"That is just gross, I mean that's my brother and they're not even human, she's an animal half of the time" Ron said, to who though? I changed my angle and saw Harry. Ugh, annoying, naive, little boys.

I popped my head out of the door on the floor, making Harry and Ron jump. "If you don't mind your brother's still sleeping, so could you keep it down?"

"Bloody hell, Ruby Im guessing you don't have many clothes on."

"As your sister-in-law I am not answering that."

"That's a yes." Harry said, "So what's going on? I haven't been around in a while." I grabbed my dress and slipped it on, hopping down to meet the boys.

"Well, after me and Fred got married my dad wiped his memory and took me and then I just got back and Fred forgot I existed but last night he remembered and well, then we had a bit of catching up to do." I said, grinning.

Ron sighed and Harry looked like he was going to throw up. "What" I questioned. "You're teenage guys, do you seriously not have any urge to...you know."

"Well yeah, but it's Fred. How the hell did you tame him, he used to be like crazy, such a prankster. Now he's tame." I grinned and tapped my nose. "I have to go, in case he wakes up and wants more." I grinned, running the tip of my tongue over my teeth.

"Ugh, just do it away from us."

"We will" I promised, leaping up to my sleeping husband silently, taking my dress off in the process. I layed next to his amazing heat and stroked a few strands of hair out of his face, kissing the tip of his nose.

He groaned and stretched, and I heard his back click. "Good morning, Freddie, how are you today?" He yawned, "Don't know yet."

"Well I'm absolutely amazing, I've got you back." I said beaming. An owl skidded in the window and crashed into the beanbag. "Ugh Errol."

The note was dropped by Freds feet and the bird flew off. "Get here now and make sure you're clothed, Molly." I felt my face heat up and Fred was blushing too.

"I think we'd better go" I said quietly, grabbing my dress. He grabbed the three pieces of his shirt and I blushed harder. He then pulled his trousers on and just went topless. I couldn't take my eyes off of his chest. "See something you like?" he teased.

I blushed again and transfigured into a dog. Fred picked me up and tucked me under his arm. I yapped and he laughed, jogging leisurely back to the Burrow.

"That's not what I had in mind." Molly grumbled when Fred walked through the door and set me down. I popped back human and Molly smiled kindly. "That is appropriate, you could learn something form her Fred."

"I intend to mother." He said politely. He jogged upstairs and got a shirt on. However it was George that came down, I knew in an instant. Ivy followed him, and Fred followed her.

Harry and Ron wandered in, saw me and groaned. Hermione strutted down and Fred rolled his eyes. "Brace yourself." He whispered.

"Honestly, you turn your back for 2 seconds and everyone is married off." Fred swaggered over, "Yeah, sorry, but I am officially off the market."

"Fred, really, to think I would be interested in you." I growled, I was kindof protective of my Freddie. "Sorry Ruby."

Crookshanks wandered in smugly and I had a real childish urge. I changed into a jack russel and barked loudly at Crookshanks. She hissed and ran, I chased her, yapping and skidding around corners. Crookshanks lept out of a window and I was a cat for a second to follow it.

Then I popped back into a jack russel and chased that damn cat all over the estate, until it flew back inside and landed on Ron. He screamed an octave higher than I ever could. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" He squealed. Hermione calmly walked over and picked her cat up. I turned human and tried to get Fred to stand up straight. He was bent double with laughter.

Ron's face was hilarious though. Hermione scowled at me, with enough force to knock a human dead. Thankfully, I wasn't human.

"Why are we here?" I asked Fred quietly, he shrugged "Family dinner?" I shrugged. It was so hot in here. The stove was on and chucking out so much heat. Everyone was bustling around and talking and laughing and being loud, and I had been through a lot lately.

My breathing increased and I was beginning to get a bit dizzy. "Ruby, are you ok?" Fred whispered. I nodded, masking my weakness for my sake, more than anything else.

It came on rather suddenly, the actual knowledge that I was fainting. My knees gave out and Fred's hands shot out to rescue me.


	9. Chapter 9

I regained conciousness to Ron suggesting he throw a bucket of water over me. Fred, running a careful hand over my forehead retorted "You do that Ronald and you're our product tester for a month"

I could almost see Ron weighing up his options, He decided it was worth it and rushed off to get a glass.

Thankfully, the unconciousness clouding my mind and body lifted at that point. I sat up, sharpish and Ron shoved the glass back in the sink.

"Rubes, are you ok?" I smiled, still half out of it. "Ron, you'd better run, hmmm, would you prefer cat or owl..." His face drained of all colour and he ran from the house.

"Ugh, I really cant be bothered to chase him." I groaned, plopping back onto the sofa. Lupin walked in and I smiled at him. He grinned back and Fred chucked me a hairbrush. "It might help." He whispered.

I stuck my tongue out at him and started dragging the brush through my hair. "So, why are we all here?" I asked, wanting an answer as to why I couldn't be back home in my own bed snuggled up to my Freddie and his beautiful amazing chest.

It was Molly who spoke first. "We just wanted to have the whole family together, for our first family meal, as a whole. We know what you've been through and well, felt it would be nice for you to have a sense of family and belonging." I was touched, but I wasn't one who wanted pity.

"Thank-you Molly, I fell so welcome, but really, this was unnecessary, I coped for 14 years, a few days was nothing. Really, I'm fine. There's just a few of us who have to deal with this shit in our lives. I guess I just did something in a past life that angered the Gods." I said shrugging.

Lupin, hanging in the doorway smiled and shook his head, in disbelief I guessed. "My sister would have been so proud." He murmured, no-one but me, Fred and Ivy heard.

"Sister, Remus you have a sister, and what does she have to do with me?" I enunciated, curious.

"My sister was your mum." He said slowly, everyone turned and I was so confused, I had no clue what to think.

"MY MUM, YOU WERE HER BROTHER AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME, YOU SENT ME HOME TO GO BACK TO DEAN EVERY SUMMER AND YOU KNEW I WAS YOUR NIECE." I ran off, in floods of tears, to the treehouse, I didn't know where else to go.

I sat, on the floor, curled up in a ball of despair crying until I couldn't cry anymore. All the summers I'd been tortured for being a freak, given extra beatings for showing my face at his house again. I had always used spells to get rid of the bruising so people wouldn't ask questions. The pain was still there though.

I started crying again at the memories. I felt a hand on my shoulder and brushed it away. "I don't want to talk." I grumbled.

"Ruby, I'm so sorry. Please just hear me out." I expected it to be Fred who'd followed me but it wasn't it was Lupin. "Why should I?" I moaned, actually wishing Fred was here.

"Because I didn't know until last year, and by then it was too late, you had already gone home for summer and I knew I wouldn't be able to get you back."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I growled. He sighed "There wasn't the right time, I just couldn't, then you changed and I hated to admit it to myself, that you were my niece, but then I'm hardly human myself."

"I've just been through so much, with Dean, with Fred and this had just topped the whole lot off."

"You sound upset about it. I understand Ruby, I understand the shock, but you can't be upset about it. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"This is great for me too, but it's just all happened at once. I just can't believe it. How did you not know about me though? Surely you'd know as soon as I was born."

"You underestimate Dean. I was told I had a niece and that was it. I tried to see you, I really did but Dean wouldn't let me. I actually had a fight with him once over it. You were only a few months old, but I was adimant I would see you. I never did, all I got was a black eye."

"I hate him, I hate him so much." I muttered. Remus came up behind me and sat down, rubbing my shoulders. "I am never letting you see him again." He assured. "I'm looking after you from now on."

"Remus, I do now have a husband, but thank-you. I have a feeling we're going to need it. Have you ever seen Lucius Malfoy give up on anything?"

"I'd like to say I have, but I'm sorry Ruby." I turned around and hugged him. "It's ok, I just need to know what I've got myself into."

"You haven't gotten yourself into anything. This is not your fault." I sighed, I knew it wawsn't but somehow felt it was. "Remus, what was mum like?" He smiled and hugged me, like I was 5.

"She was lovely, such an extraordinary person. We fought when we were children, a lot, but we never hated each other. I would always look out for her. And Dean, he was such a lovely guy at first, but he changed her. She was so outgoing but he made her into something she wasn't. She was still so brave though. She hid you and faced the Death Eaters alone. I never really got to say goodbye to her, he kept her so hidden in that house, me and Sirius should have gone sooner. Should have got you and her out. I'm so sorry Ruby, I've failed you, and my dear sister Klara."

"No you haven't, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, hey. And without that monster doing what he did to me, I would have never met Fred, so I'm happy that my life happened this way."

"You're so much like your mother, Ruby, always seeing the positive."


	10. Chapter 10

**Can I please have some reviews? Even if you're mean, the next book will be better. I would like 10 reviews before I put it up!**

I woke up after the eventful day before, and still feeling stuffed from Molly's amazing spread the night before. I had been thinking, long and hard all night about getting a tatoo. To symbolise all I'd been through and all I had.

I found one incorporating subtly within a celtic design a wolf (For my uncle Remus) and a fox (Fred's patronus.). I was sure as hell this was the tatoo I would be proud to have forever, the question was where. I could have it at the small of my back. But then I couldn't see it. I was seriously thinking of having it on my upper thigh. Easily concealed, but I could show it off if I wanted.

Fred, who was still sleeping grumbled and rolled over, as I got up and got dressed into mini shorts and a vest top. I left a note on the pillow and kissed it with bright pink lipstick.

Nellie, who was pretty much full sized now came gallumphing up to me. I tousled her ears and she licked my face. Glancing back in on Fred I saw his unconcious hand, feeling blindly for me. "Ruby, mmm, Ruby, are you there?" I smiled and walked back through. "I'm here darling, but you keep sleeping, I'll be back soon, you just sleep."

He shook his head groggily "Stay here, I'll miss you too much." he protested. I grinned and sat on the edge of the bed. He propped himself up on one hand "Anyway, where are you going?"

"To get you a surprise, we two really, but one's more for me." He smirked, "lingerie?" he guessed. I sighed "No. Don't guess, you'll see."

He huffed and I ran off, stroking Nellie on the way out. I knew where I was going, the tatoo parlour, I had heard they were the best. In my bag I had the picture of what I wanted and I was accepting no differentiation of that.

The huge beefy guy looked me up and down, with my long legs and too innocent expression. "Hi, are you sure you're in the right place?" He questioned, taking in my bright blue (contacts!) eyes. "Yes, I'd like this tatoo please. Right here." I pointed to the top of my right thigh and he shrugged. "You have to sign these forms." I sighed and pulled a substantial amount of money out of my bag. "I am really not in the mood to fill out forms, could you do it."

He took the money and nodded, gesturing to the couch where I had to have it done. He sighed and prepared the inks and the needle.

"You mess this up and I have friends and relatives in very high places." He grinned "Threatening, rich, good looking, nice legs. Where have you been all my life?"

"Married to a very powerful man," I said smirking. He shut up and got on with the tatoo. About 3 hours later he got up and wiped it off. "You're done. Not the way I'd prefer but there you go-"

I strutted out of the shop, leaving a bundle of 20 pound notes on his table. I wandered about, looking for just the right surprise for my Freddie, even wandering into Diagon Alley which was in commotion. Two new absolutely amazing brooms were on auction, they were the only two ever made, completely idetical.

I practically saw the lightbulb ping above my head. And hey I could even get Georgie boy a present. I walked in at the back "2,000 galleons anyone" I laughed "50,000 galleons, for the both of them."

Everyone turned and looked at me, I got out my Gringotts debit card. "Anyone gonna outbid me? Going once, going twice, gone, sorry guys. And uh can you bang that little thing so I can go home." The auctioneer did and I grinned, putting my card in the freshly accio-ed machiene. Everyone was gobsmacked...50,000 galleons was a quarter of a million pounds, but my mum was insanely rich so I had it to spare.

I took the two broomsticks and accio-ed some wrapping paper, tasteful, light blue. Georges was darker blue and I made them samller with a spell I had learnt in the first year, and then ran home.

When I walked in I smelt a strong aroma of citrus, and flowers. I curiosly walked through the lounge, into the kitchen. Fred wasn't there, but the most beautiful breakfast I'd ever seen was. Everything was laid out there.

"Freddie, where are you?" I sighed. He sauntered into the kitchen and leant against the doorframe. He was wearing a shirt, a nice one.

"Hey Rubes, I made breakfast and what are these surprises. I'm really excited." He hopped from one foot to the other in anticipation. I grinned, and made it pop onto the bed, so it was normal size, and Georges was still in my pocket. "You just out it in the bedroom didn't you?" He asked starting to walk away to the bedroom.

"Yeah I did, and you can go open it." He grinned anddaarted off. I heard a skidded halt and tearing paper "Merlins beard, this is insane, Rubes how much did you spend?"

"25,000" I called meekly, "Well 50,000 but I got George one aswell, to be nice."

"25,000 knuts right?" I shook my heas as he came back into the kitchen, eyeing me suspiciously. "Sickles?"I shook my head again.

"No, not galleons, Rubes thats a quarter of a million pounds. You can buy a house for that."

"They were the only two made, I had to get them for you and George!" I got up and went over to hug him. He noticed my tatoo and cocked his head to one side. "What's that?" He said gently, laughing a little. I smirked, "Your second surprise...it's a tatoo, with a fox, for you and a wolf, for Remus."

"Oh. Ok, hmm," My heart sank "You don't like it do you?". I accused "No, no, I do, but before I truly accept it I am going to teach you to fly."


	11. Chapter 11

**Last chapter, originally it was meant to end about a chapter ago but I had a cute idea and had to write it.**

You know how you watch people like Fred, George, Ivy, flying and think, Merlin, that's easy all you have to do is sit there and the broom does everything, boy was I wrong.

I happened to realise this while Fred and George had each of my elbows and were carrying me to where Ivy vowed I would learn to ride a broom.

"Freddie, please don't make me, you didn't know me before I was panther, I tried flying, please Freddie, dont make me do it again." I pouted up at Fred who continued to look dead forwards, but a little smirk played at the edge of his lips. His beautiful kissable lips.

I was getting distracted.

Fred had given me his old broom, well not that it was very old and he assured me it was the safest broom he'd ever had the pleasure to ride. I wasn't so sure.

"Right, get on."

I did, shakily and Fred laughed. I shrieked and fell off into a heap. George laughed and I growled at him, trying to transfigure into a threatening animal. I got a toy poodle and yapped ferociously.

"Well that works" George said, bent double laughing. "What works?" Fred growled, apparently he didn't like my random transformations either.

"Oh, new product inspired by your wife, animagi cant control their transformations for a few hours and others just change into random animals."

I growled and George laughed. I changed back human and grinned evilly "I once mauled a woman to death as a toy poodle" I said smugly. "Give me the antidote!" I said cooly. He threw it over to me and I downed it.

Fred grinned. "Whatever, get on the broom" George said laughing. I hoisted my leg over the patiently hovering broom and started breathing rapidly.

"Rubes darling, calm," He said, his face centimetres from mine. His hot breath blew over my face and I managed to lean backwards so much I ended up upside down, having hit Fred in the face with one end of the broom. "Ah shit Rubes, ouch." He moaned, I let go of hte broom and rushed over to him, re-setting his nose.

It looked pretty much the same as it did before, but there was a tiny dent on the laft hand side of it. "I'm sorry" I whispered, "but I did warn you"

"Indirectly" He protested, I took both his hands "I became an animagus so when my friends flew places I could keep pace." He laughed, and hugged me. "Ruby, please get on the broom, I am going to teach you to fly if I lose limbs doing it."

"The way this is going thats a certainty." I said, formulating a plan. I transfigured into a cheetah and bolted for the forest. It was Ron, Harry and Neville who caught me before I could get away. I growled and then turned back human and started to beg. "please dont make me, please. I can't do it."

"Sorry Ruby, we're under strict orders." Harry said coldly. I scowled at Fred "You got the DA to surround this so I couldn't escape!" I bellowed. I heard peels of laughter echo from around the field.

"Ivy, come here" George tensed. I hissed at him and she jogged to my side. "Get me that bloody broom." I said sternly. She flew it over to me and I picked it up.

I got on and somehow went upwards "YOU'D BETTER BE BLOODLY FOLLOWING ME IVY!" I shrieked downwards. She hovered up in front of me "Right that was good, now you just have to try and go forwards, lean forwards gently."

I did and it went forwards slowly, I leant forwards more sharply and it jolted forwards, but I stayed with it. I had done horse riding when mum was alive and had sat more bolts than anyone else my age. I was always put on the skitty horses.

In no time I was flyin ing circles around George, teasing him. "Wanna race Morden?"

"Idiot, I'm not Morden anymore, I'm a Weasley now."

"Right it's on Weasley"

"Bring it Weasley" I mocked. Ivy rushed over to him. "Last time you raced someone who wasn't human you dislocated your arm, be careful"

"I will, she's a newbie, no match." Fred was by my ear "Don't push yourself," He chuckled.

"I wont, 5 times around the Burrow?" I suggested. George grinned and I set off, I needed all the help I could get. However, he was quickly on my tail. I squealed and went a little faster, but by the 3rd lap he had overtaken me.

I was dertermined not to give up though, I could not afford that ridicule. He landed a whole second before me, in the field serving as our finishing line.

"Oi, Ruby, hand it over," George demanded, I got off the broom and got the other little broom out of my pocket.

"Here you go" I laughed, chucking it across to him. "You might want to enlarge it." I recommended. He stuck his tongue out at me and I mirrored his expression as the broom grew in his hand, still concealed in paper.

He grinned as the paper flew off, on his command, then he ran at me and lifted me up in a hug. "Thanks Ruby," He mumbled into my stomach, which currently was the same level as his face. "Ok, Georgie boy, you can put me down." He froze. "What did you call me?"

I escaped from his arms, and ran, with my angered brother-in-law chasing me. I ducked behind Fred and hid. Fred looked at his red faced brother sternly, before cracking up laughing at Georges face.

"She-called-me-" He puffed. Fred nodded "I heard." he laughed.

The DA emerged from the trees around us to join the fun and all stood, laughing together. I got an alarming sense of family, one I hadn't felt since my mum died. This was my family now, all of my friends, Remus, Fred, George and Ivy, and all the Weasleys.

Little did I know that darker forces were watching our family very closely.

**Hey, dudes and dudettes, please can you review this story, Please, anonymous reviews welcome that means that all of you can review, every single one, so please, make my day. I will love you forever. Even if you're a hater and don't like my work. Just please review, I want everyone's opinion.**


End file.
